


[Podfic] Defrocked

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a man of the cloth, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic from live reading, REALLY a man of the cloth, Sorry Not Sorry, masturbation with a side of sacrilege, masturbation with a side of sacrilige, somebody did an oopsie, you're going to need confession after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale has been tasked with being a priest, hot off the heels of his failed Nazi scheme. He's had a long, distracting day and one thing had led to another and... well, he's just never going to be able to look at Crowley the same way again.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Ineffable Kinktober 2019





	[Podfic] Defrocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Defrocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221795) by [Paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia/pseuds/Paranoia). 

> This was written for the Ineffable Temptations' Discord server 2019 Kinktober gift exchange. The recording was made at a live reading for this event, and published with minimal editing. Apologies if the sound quality should be slightly lower than my other podfics.
> 
> Come join [my home Discord 'Ineffable Temptations'](https://discord.gg/EtPDWU) if you'd like to catch me live read on another occasion!

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Defrocked-e8jc04)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Defrocked)


End file.
